The Main Castle
Position The Main Castle looms large in front of you, to the South. To the left and right of the Main Castle entrance are stairs that lead down into small mini-courtyards seperated from the main courtyard. The right (Western) courtyard contains a trough of water that can be turned into holy water for refilling your chalice. The left (Eastern) courtyard contains the exit from the Crypt, which you'll be escaping from at the end of the East Wing. An enemy can somtimes spawn in the shadowy area near the left (Eastern) courtyard stairs, so don't go there too often. The Main Castle can only be accessed after you complete the West Wing by staking Succubus Draija in her coffin and taking the Main Castle key from her. General The Main Castle the final area of the game, and quite fittingly is also the most difficult area. Gargoyles, the game's most difficult enemies, often appear throughout the castle. There are also plenty of Demodus, Feral Zombies, Decayed Zombies, and Lesser Vampires/Vampiresses to attack you, as well as the usual Ghouls, Zombies, and Desmodiij. Much of the Main Castle consists of large, open rooms where enemies can appear and attack you from all directions. Because the castle is completely dark except for the small pool of light around your body, these wide open areas will leave you feeling vulnerable as you won't know if an enemy is there until it's almost on top of you. Health and ammo are less common here than they were in the East and West Wings, so you'll want to go in well stocked and may need to retreat back to the Sanctuary for healing. First Floor The player w ill begin in the 1st floor Entryhall, a large open area with a huge central staircase leading up to the 2nd floor. You'll find lots of ammo and health lying on the floor here. You'll also find the 2nd floor Key somewhere on the 1st floor, which you'll need to unlock the 2nd floor doors. Behind the central staircase there is also a set of stairs leading to the basement. Down in the basement there's a red portal that lets you skip straight to the roof of the Castle and the final battle after you've rescued all your relatives. Second to fifth Floors The 2nd to 4th floors are roughly identical. Each floor contains a key to the next floor, which you'll have to find before being able to proceed further. The staircase to the next floor can be found in one of the 4 corners of the floor. The 5th floor contains no key, nor is there a staircase to the next level. Instead, in the very Southmost room, there is an elevator that will take you to the 6th floor. Sixth Floor The 6th floor is the roof of the castle, and the cathedral where the game's final battles take place. The cathedral is locked until dawn, so you won't be able to open the cathedral doors until 6:00 a.m (the game will automatically skip ahead to 6:00 a.m. when all your relatives have either been rescued or slain). At dawn, simply activate the 2 sun levers on the cathedral roof to create a beam of light that penetrates the cathedral doors and allows them to unlock. Notes There is no reason to explore all 5 floors of the castle. The only reason to explore the castle is to find and rescue Mr. Patterson and Lord Belmore. Once you've done that, you should skip straight to the roof using the portal in the basement. Once you rescue all your relatives, there is a way to skip straight to the final battle without having to climb through all five floors of the castle. Behind the main staircase on the first floor, you should find a small set of stairs leading into a basement chamber. Here, you'll find a large red portal guarded by a Shadow Vampire and a pair of Demons. Additional Demons will spawn from out of the portal when you try to approach it. Jump through this portal, and you'll be taken straight to the roof of the castle and the final battles with The Count and then Lord Malachi Category:Locations